Alice Cooper personnel
This is a List of personnel from the various lineups of Alice Cooper's studio and touring bands. Origins The original group, The Alice Cooper Band, was formed in the 1960s and officially disbanded in 1975, although they had broken up in 1973 and tried to continue with replacement members. Lead singer, Vincent Furnier, assumed the persona of Alice Cooper and went on to a successful solo career beginning in 1973, simply referred to as "Alice Cooper". Members of the original band formed "Billion Dollar Babies", which was named after the original band's hit song. For information about the original act, please use this link. This list is about the members of the post-1973 era Alice Cooper solo act and not the original Alice Cooper Band. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:15 PlotArea = left:110 bottom:100 top:0 right:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1974 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:1974 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1975 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitars value:green legend:Guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Lines1 value:black legend:Studio_albums LineData = at:02/01/1975 color:black layer:back at:06/25/1976 color:black layer:back at:04/29/1977 color:black layer:back at:11/01/1978 color:black layer:back at:04/28/1980 color:black layer:back at:09/01/1981 color:black layer:back at:08/01/1982 color:black layer:back at:09/28/1983 color:black layer:back at:09/22/1986 color:black layer:back at:09/28/1987 color:black layer:back at:07/25/1989 color:black layer:back at:07/02/1991 color:black layer:back at:07/12/1994 color:black layer:back at:06/06/2000 color:black layer:back at:09/18/2001 color:black layer:back at:09/23/2003 color:black layer:back at:08/02/2005 color:black layer:back at:07/29/2008 color:black layer:back at:09/13/2011 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Cooper text:"Alice Cooper" bar:Wagner text:"Dick Wagner" bar:Hunter text:"Steve Hunter" bar:Johnstone text:"Davey Johnstone" bar:Pinera text:"Mike Pinera" bar:Roberts text:"Kane Roberts" bar:Funaro text:"Arthur Funaro" bar:Pitrelli text:"Al Pitrelli" bar:Friesen text:"Pete Friesen" bar:Moore text:"Vinnie Moore" bar:Burns text:"Stef Burns" bar:Roxie text:"Ryan Roxie" bar:Beach text:"Reb Beach" bar:Phil text:"Phil X" bar:Dover text:"Eric Dover" bar:Pierce text:"Time Pierce" bar:Johnson text:"Damon Johnson" bar:Kelli text:"Keri Kelli" bar:Hook text:"Jason Hook" bar:Saber text:"Danny Saber" bar:Hampton text:"Greg Hampton" bar:Henrikson text:"Tommy Henrikson" bar:Panagaris text:"Orianthi Panagaris" bar:Strauss text:"Nita Strauss" bar:Levin text:"Tony Levin" bar:John text:"Prakash John" bar:Babbitt text:"Bob Babbitt" bar:Murray text:"Dee Murray" bar:Lopresti text:"John Cooker Lopresti" bar:Scott text:"Erik Scott" bar:Winger text:"Kip Winger" bar:McDonald text:"Hugh McDonald" bar:Caradonna text:"Tommy Caradonna" bar:GSmith text:"Greg Smith" bar:Jensen text:"Todd Jensen" bar:Marlette text:"Bob Marlette" bar:Garric text:"Chuck Garric" bar:Glan text:"Pentti Glan" bar:Badanjek text:"Johnny Badanjek" bar:Gordon text:"Jim Gordon" bar:Schwart text:"Allan Schwartzberg" bar:Conway text:"Dennis Conway" bar:Krampf text:"Craig Krampf" bar:Uvena text:"Jan Uvena" bar:Rosenberg text:"David Rosenberg" bar:Mary text:"Ken K. Mary" bar:Chouinard text:"Bobby Chouinard" bar:Mover text:"Jonathan Mover" bar:Singer text:"Eric Singer" bar:Curry text:"Mickey Curry" bar:Uosikkinen text:"David Uosikkinen" bar:DeGrasso text:"Jimmy DeGrasso" bar:Aronoff text:"Kenny Aronoff" bar:Clufetos text:"Tommy Clufetos" bar:Sobel text:"Glen Sobel" bar:Hitchings text:"Duane Hitchings" bar:Cook text:"Wayne Cook" bar:Taylor text:"Paul Taylor" bar:StJohn text:"Alan St. John" bar:Sherinian text:"Derek Sherinian" bar:Vannoy text:"Lindsay Vannoy" bar:Andreadis text:"Teddy Andreadis" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Cooper from:01/01/1974 till:end color:Vocals bar:Hunter from:06/01/1974 till:01/01/1978 color:Guitars bar:Hunter from:01/01/2011 till:02/01/2012 color:Guitars bar:Johnstone from:01/01/1978 till:01/01/1981 color:Guitars bar:Wagner from:06/01/1974 till:06/01/1979 color:Guitars bar:Wagner from:01/01/1982 till:01/01/1985 color:Guitars bar:Wagner from:01/01/1983 till:01/01/1985 color:Bass width:3 bar:Pinera from:01/01/1981 till:01/01/1983 color:Guitars bar:Roberts from:01/01/1985 till:09/01/1988 color:Guitars bar:Roberts from:01/01/1985 till:09/01/1986 color:Keys width:3 bar:Funaro from:09/01/1986 till:06/01/1988 color:Guitars bar:Pitrelli from:10/01/1989 till:01/01/1991 color:Guitars bar:Friesen from:10/01/1989 till:01/01/1991 color:Guitars bar:Moore from:01/01/1991 till:09/01/1991 color:Guitars bar:Friesen from:09/01/1991 till:01/01/1992 color:Guitars bar:Burns from:01/01/1991 till:01/01/1996 color:Guitars bar:Beach from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/1999 color:Guitars bar:Roxie from:01/01/1996 till:05/01/1998 color:Guitars bar:Friesen from:05/01/1998 till:01/01/2000 color:Guitars bar:Phil from:01/01/2000 till:05/01/2000 color:Guitars bar:Friesen from:05/01/2000 till:01/01/2001 color:Guitars bar:Dover from:01/01/2001 till:06/01/2001 color:Guitars bar:Pierce from:06/01/2001 till:09/01/2001 color:Guitars bar:Dover from:09/01/2001 till:01/01/2005 color:Guitars bar:Roxie from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2006 color:Guitars bar:Roxie from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Guitars bar:Kelli from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2011 color:Guitars bar:Hook from:01/01/2007 till:02/01/2009 color:Guitars bar:Saber from:01/01/2008 till:03/01/2008 color:Guitars bar:Hampton from:01/01/2008 till:03/01/2008 color:Guitars bar:Johnson from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2006 color:Guitars bar:Johnson from:05/01/2009 till:09/01/2011 color:Guitars bar:Panagaris from:09/01/2011 till:01/01/2014 color:Guitars bar:Henrikson from:01/01/2011 till:end color:Guitars bar:Strauss from:01/01/2014 till:end color:Guitars bar:John from:06/01/1974 till:01/01/1976 color:Bass bar:John from:01/01/1977 till:01/01/1978 color:Bass bar:Levin from:06/01/1974 till:01/01/1978 color:Bass bar:Babbitt from:01/01/1976 till:01/01/1978 color:Bass bar:Murray from:01/01/1978 till:06/01/1979 color:Bass bar:Lopresti from:06/01/1979 till:01/01/1981 color:Bass bar:Scott from:01/01/1981 till:01/01/1983 color:Bass bar:Winger from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1989 color:Bass bar:McDonald from:01/01/1989 till:08/01/1989 color:Bass bar:Caradonna from:10/01/1989 till:01/01/1991 color:Bass bar:McDonald from:01/01/1991 till:07/01/1991 color:Bass bar:GSmith from:07/01/1991 till:01/01/1996 color:Bass bar:Jensen from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/1999 color:Bass bar:GSmith from:09/01/1999 till:01/01/2000 color:Bass bar:Marlette from:01/01/2000 till:05/01/2000 color:Bass bar:GSmith from:05/01/2000 till:06/01/2002 color:Bass bar:Garric from:06/01/2002 till:end color:Bass bar:Glan from:06/01/1974 till:01/01/1976 color:Drums bar:Badanjek from:06/01/1974 till:01/01/1976 color:Drums bar:Gordon from:01/01/1976 till:01/01/1978 color:Drums bar:Schwart from:01/01/1976 till:01/01/1978 color:Drums bar:Conway from:06/01/1979 till:01/01/1981 color:Drums bar:Krampf from:01/01/1981 till:01/01/1982 color:Drums bar:Uvena from:01/01/1982 till:01/01/1983 color:Drums bar:Rosenberg from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1987 color:Drums bar:Mary from:01/01/1987 till:01/01/1989 color:Drums bar:Chouinard from:05/01/1989 till:08/01/1989 color:Drums bar:Mover from:10/01/1989 till:02/01/1990 color:Drums bar:Singer from:02/01/1990 till:01/01/1991 color:Drums bar:Curry from:01/01/1991 till:03/01/1991 color:Drums bar:Singer from:07/01/1991 till:12/01/1991 color:Drums bar:Uosikkinen from:01/01/1994 till:03/01/1994 color:Drums bar:DeGrasso from:08/01/1995 till:07/01/1998 color:Drums bar:Singer from:07/01/1998 till:06/01/2001 color:Drums bar:Singer from:09/01/2001 till:01/01/2004 color:Drums bar:Singer from:06/01/2005 till:01/01/2009 color:Drums bar:Aronoff from:06/01/2001 till:09/01/2001 color:Drums bar:Clufetos from:04/01/2004 till:06/01/2005 color:Drums bar:DeGrasso from:05/01/2009 till:01/01/2011 color:Drums bar:Sobel from:01/01/2011 till:end color:Drums bar:Hitchings from:06/01/1980 till:01/01/1982 color:Keys bar:Cook from:01/01/1982 till:03/01/1982 color:Keys bar:Taylor from:09/01/1986 till:06/01/1988 color:Keys bar:Taylor from:09/01/1986 till:06/01/1988 color:Guitars width:3 bar:StJohn from:05/01/1989 till:08/01/1989 color:Keys bar:Sherinian from:10/01/1989 till:01/01/1991 color:Keys bar:Sherinian from:07/01/1991 till:01/01/1996 color:Keys bar:Taylor from:01/01/1996 till:07/01/1998 color:Keys bar:Taylor from:01/01/1996 till:07/01/1998 color:Guitars width:3 bar:Sherinian from:07/01/1998 till:12/01/1998 color:Keys bar:Vannoy from:12/01/1998 till:01/01/2000 color:Keys bar:Andreadis from:01/01/2000 till:07/01/2003 color:Keys Category:Band